1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, more particularly to an improved wire spacer or organizer thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0044886, published on Feb. 12, 2015, shows a cable connector assembly including a spacer. The spacer has a plurality of passageways extending through a front and rear surfaces thereof for receiving cable wires. The cable is further fixed by dispensing glues in the through holes.
With the separate and distinct passageways of the above spacer, a holding force of the cable wire to the passageway is not strong such that an inadvertent movement of the cable wire during manufacturing process may cause misaligned front ends of the cable, which impacts subsequent soldering process.
An improved wire spacer in a cable connector assembly is desired.